


"No Magnus! We're not FINE!

by allycat275



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycat275/pseuds/allycat275
Summary: Magnus is finishing up a couple of potions, waiting for Alec to get back from patrol with Jace, when something terrible happens. This terrible event forces Alec and Magnus to talk about the thing they avoid at all costs, Alec's mortality.





	1. Oh No!

Magnus was brewing up a healing potion when he heard his front door slam. “Alexander? Home so soon?” he called out as he continued mixing.  
“M-Magnus…help” a voice that was definitely not alec’s rang out from behind him. Magnus froze and slowly turned, his heart catching in his throat at the sight before him. Jace stood there with a very bloody and unconscious Alec in his arms. Magnus quickly stopped what he was doing and ran over to help Jace set Alec on the couch. As he was quickly scanning Alec’s body for the worst of his injuries and starting to heal him with magic he turned to Jace. “What the hell happened!? I thought you guys were just dealing with one mangy werewolf!”  
“We were! At least, we were supposed to!” Jace said. “One turned into two, then three, then basically a whole pack, we were ambushed! I think it was Valentine trying to trap us.” Jace tried to keep the tremor out of his voice as he recounted the event, but Magnus could hear the guilt and worry seeping through. Magnus took a deep breath and looked Jace in the eyes. “He is going to be fine, I’ve found and started to heal the worst of Alec’s wounds to the best of my ability, and the good thing is that he wasn’t bitten. He should wake up within the next couple of hours”. Even if his boyfriends parabatai wasn’t his favorite shadowhunter ever, Alec cared for him, and he deserved to know that Alec would be fine. Jace nodded and stood up heading for the door. “I need to go fill out a report of this at the institute, make sure everyone knows what happened, keep me updated on him okay?”  
“Of course, I will text as soon as he is awake, thank you..for bringing him here, most shadowhunters would have just brought him back to the institute,” Magnus said as Jace opened the door. “Of course Magnus, you make Alec happy, and he trusts you, so I do too, I knew you would take better care of him than any shadowhunter at the institute, and I was right.” After Jace said those words, he winked at Magnus and closed the door, heading back to fill everyone in. Magnus sighed and looked down at Alec, realizing he may have healed him, but there was still too much blood. With a snap of his fingers, Alec was clean and in a fresh pair of sweatpants and a sweater he left last time he stayed over. Magnus pulled up a chair and sat vigilantly at the side of the couch, pushing Alec’s hair out of his face ever so lightly. With a sigh, he rested his head on Alec’s chest, focusing on his still beating and steady heart. “Now we wait for you to wake up” he stated quietly, closing his eyes and slipping into a light sleep.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up and decides he and Magnus have a lot to talk about.

Alec felt lighter than usual, almost like he wasn’t fully aware of his movements. He wondered if this is what death felt like. It was peaceful and quiet, no wait, someone else was here, he could hear snoring from somewhere to his right, almost like someone was...sleeping with him? He rolled over towards the sound and groaned. The sound that Alec was hearing stopped abruptly, and the screech of a chair moving closer lit up his senses. He had half a mind to tense up as he didn't know where he was or if he was in danger, but as soon as he felt soft hands caress his face he knew exactly who it was who was next to him. “m-Magnus??” he whispered.  
“Yea baby, it’s me. How’re you feeling?” Magnus whispered.  
“Mmm. I'm not great. What happened?” Alec knew his words were slurred, but he couldn’t help it, he was still feeling a bit shitty and hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. He heard Magnus sigh and felt his hair pushed out of his face.  
“You were hurt pretty badly, attacked by some rogue werewolves while on Patrol with Jace. He brought you here when you guys escaped. You were both beat up pretty badly. Gave me quite the scare Alexander.” Magnus voice trembled and all at once the night came rushing back to Alec. Jace and him were just patrolling the Docks near Jade Wolf when two massive grey wolves came out of nowhere and jumped you. They were easy to take care of but it seemed like the just kept coming. Soon you two were outnumbered at least seven to two. Alec remembered Jace’s frantic voice telling him to look out and then darkness. Alec sat up quickly and opened his eyes.  
“Jace! Is he okay? Oh my angel I-I blacked out and Magnus please tell me he’s fine.” Alec stood quickly and started pacing the apartment looking for his stuff. “I need to go see him and make sure he’s okay.” Alec was breathing heavily, and Magnus knew he had to calm him down quick before Alec made himself sick with worry.  
“Alexander, breathe. Jace is fine, he brought you here last night, and whatever would he had were superficial and I fixed him up good as new. He’s at the institute right now, probably explaining to Aldertree what happened. The best thing for you right now is to stay here until Jace has it all settled and blown over” Alec stared at Magnus for what seemed like forever, and Magnus was worried Alec would still bolt, but after a few more seconds, Alec nodded and sat back on the couch in front of Magnus.  
“Right, smart, thank you.” Magnus nodded and grabbed for Alec’s hands.  
“I’m glad you’re okay, you really scared me last night, I thought, I..I wasn't sure I would be able to save you. I used most of my power and even then you still looked like hell.” Alec held tightly to Magnus’ Hands and smiled at him.  
“But you did, c’mon Magnus, you can’t get rid of me that easy. I mean sure when I’m ninety seven and on an oxygen tank those werewolves coulda easily taken me down but we've got years until that.” Alec tried to lighten the mood with the age joke but Magnus’ frown only seemed to deepen. Magnus stood up abruptly, letting go of Alec’s hand and pacing to the window. He seemed to take a deep breath and plaster on a smile.  
“Well, it’s over and done with now and you're fine. I could use some pancakes, you want pancakes Alexander?” Magnus tried to walk past Alec into the kitchen but Alec stood up and grabbed Magnus’s wrist.  
"Hey, we aren't just gonna move on like that, are we? What was that frown about? I was trying to make a joke.” Magnus groaned and faced Alec,  
“Can we please just not talk about this right now, I’m just exhausted.It was a long night you know.” Alec’s frown deepened, and he held tighter to Magnus’s wrist  
“Magnus, we need to talk about this. Your...aversion...to my mortality. I’ve tried to be understanding with this but, you need to accept that I am part human and I will die. We both know this so can we please address the elephant in the room so we can enjoy the time we have?” Magnus pulls away, and Alec lets go, but he keeps a steady gaze on Magnus's back as he continues towards the kitchen.  
“Please Alec, you’re fine, no one’s dead, and therefore we’re fine. Lets just have breakfast and forget about this.” Alec sighs and stalks towards the kitchen.  
“No okay, you know what? No, Magnus We’re not FINE. One of these days I AM GOING TO DIE! And I hate it just as much as you do but, you can’t keep ignoring the fact that every time I go out on a hunt, it could be my last. I’m GONNA DIE and you're gonna move on that's just how it is!” Magnus lets out a sound almost like a growl and turns to face Alec.  
“FINE, you want to do this, let’s do this. Yes Alexander, you are going to die, Possibly tomorrow, possibly in fifty years. Either way to me, is like getting stabbed in the heart repeatedly. I- I just found you, I can’t already be thinking of losing you! I will not just MOVE ON. Really Alexander?! That’s what you think HUH? Well, the HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN IS FALLING MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND WILL BE BROKEN WITHOUT YOU! Okay?! I will not just move on, you aren't some Notch on a belt Alexander!” By the end of his little speech Magnus is yelling and he has tear tracks on his face. All of a sudden all of Alec’s anger leaves him.  
“You..Magnus I’m sorry, I just, I don’t even know why I wanted to talk about this, I was just, insecure I guess. Are you really, falling in love with me?” Alec walks towards Magnus slowly and reaches out to wipe the tracks off his face. Magnus smiles shyly and nods, placing his hand on top of Alecs on his face to hold him there.  
“Of course Alexander. I, I’ve been falling since the moment I met you.” Alec laughs and rests his forehead against Magnus's.  
“Good, cause I think so have I.” Magnus pulls him into a hug, burying his head in Alec’s neck. They stand like that for what could have been ten seconds or ten years, who knows. All Magnus and Alec knew at this moment is that no matter what. They’ll make it through anything, as long as they’re together, side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DAAAA okay so that's the end of this fic. if u enjoyed don't forget to leave kudos, maybe share and if you absolutely loved it maybe donate to my Ko-Fi. http://ko-fi.com/allykelliott


End file.
